Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Flazer Soul
by Unicorn 359
Summary: Perang Valentine Berdarah Ketiga Dimulai!, Akankah Kira dan teman-temannya kembali bertempur? dan mampukah seorang pemuda bernama Kasuya Yuto dapat menghentikan perang berdarah dengan ms gundamnya! Read and Review Please!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

yo semua, saya Unicorn 359, ini fanfic pertama saya tentang gundam seed YEAH XD (PLAKK!) maap tadi saya agak sedikit stress ehehehe -_-''. di fanfic saya menggunakan karakter oc, jadi kalo nga suka dengan fanfic ini, silakan pencet tombol back atau close yg sudah ada di monitor anda. kemungkinan ceritanya diambil 5 tahun setelah gundam seed destiny, dan juga ceritanya sedikit ada selamat membaca!

Genre: Action,Adventure,Tragedy,Romance,And Comedy

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed masih milik Sunrise dan Bandai, kecuali oc dan jalan ceritanya milik Saya

Warning: OC,Gila,Abal,AU,Jalan cerita tdk jelas,Bisa membuat anda frustasi,OCC,Ancur,Alur cerita yg membingungkan

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Flazer Soul

Chapter 1: Prologue

C.E 74, Berlin, Jerman

Kota berlin hampir memjadi keruntuhan dikarenakan sebuah mobile suit raksasa berwarna hitam mengamuk mengyerang berlin. Disampingnya ada dua ms yaitu windam berwarna ungu dan gundam berwarna hijau dari pasukan omni enforcer. Orang-orang sudah berlarian sebelum ms raksasa hitam itu menyerang kota.

Sebuah kapal tempur milik Zaft yakni Minerva, tiba di kota berlin untuk menghenti serangan ms raksasa hitam yaitu Destroy Gundam, dan sebuah gundam berwarna biru yaitu Impulse Gundam dikirim untuk menghentikan serangan ms hitam tersebut, lalu muncul kapal Archangel yg sebenarnya ingin mengungsikan penduduk setempat, dikirimlah Strike Rouge untuk menahan serangan jika ada yg mengenai penduduk yg sedang mengungsi, salah satu penduduk ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 11 tahun berambut hijau sedang bersama keluarganya yg sedang mengungsi.

"AYO! Cepat! Kita harus cepat mengungsi dari kota ini! Ayo cepat!"teriak seorang ayah dari anak tersebut.

"Aku mengerti ayah!,ibu, adik, ayo cepat!"jerit anak itu untuk membantu ibu dan adiknya melarikan diri dari serangan tersebut.

"ibu, aku takut…."kata seorang gadis berusia 8 tahun yang menangis kepada ibunya.

"udah, tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja kok"kata seorang ibu sambil menenangkan anaknya.

DUAAAR!

"apa itu ayah…"

"mungkin sebuah ledakan, kita harus cepat!"

Mereka pun terus berlari sampai harus menemukan tempat pengungsian yang aman, setelah berlari beberapa kilometer tiba-tiba sebuah runtuhan bangunan yang jatuh siap menghantam penduduk yang sedang kelelahan.

"!, AWAS!"

DARRR!

Beberapa penduduk pun selamat dari hantaman runtuhan tersebut, beberapa orang pun berhenti karna mendengar suara runtuhan itu namun mereka menghiraukan suara itu, akan tetapi sayangnya…..

"AYAAAAAH!"

Ternyata seorang ayah dari anak berambut hijau itu tertimbun runtuhan karna menolong seorang penduduk yg sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"tu-tuan tidak apa-apa kan ?"kata seorang warga yg kehabisan tenaga bertanya pada ayah dari si anak tersebut untuk memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"aku baik baik saja kok….kau cepatlah lari"

"t-tapi tuan anda masih…."

"aku mohon CEPAT LARI!"

Dan orang itu langsung lari meninggalkan orang tersebut dan anaknya tersebut menghampirinya.

"ayah!,Ayah!"jerit anak itu menghampiri ayahnya yg masih tertimbun runtuhan.

"Kasuya, ayah tidak apa-apa, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja nak, dan sepertinya ayah sudah tidak kuat lagi…"kata sang ayah kalau dia sudah tidak kuat menahan runtuhan itu.

"A-Ayah bicara apa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan AYAH!, Inai dan ibu sudah menunggu ayah"teriak anak yg bernama kasuya itu tidak mau meninggalkan ayahnya.

"su-sudahlah kasuya, kau laki-laki kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ayah, dan sepertinya ibu dan Inai mendahuluimu"

"A-Ayah…..aku…."kasuya pun menangis di depan ayahnya.

"kasuya, ayah punya permohonan terakhir untuk mu"kata ayahnya kasuya

"Eh, a-apa itu ayah ?"Tanya kasuya

"Ayah ingin kau menjaga Inai dan ibu, karena mulai sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang kesatria dan ayah akan melihatmu dari atas"kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum

"Ayah…."

DUAARRR!

"AAAAAHHKK!"

Ternyata sebuah tembakan beam dari destroy gundam tidak sengaja mengenai Kasuya dan ayahnya, Kasuya pun tersadar diri lalu dia melihat sekitar dan dia melihat sesuatu yg sangat mengerikan kalau ayahnya sudah lenyap didepannya.

"A-A-Ayah….tidak mungkin, i-ini tidak mungkin kan ayah…., AYAAAAAAAAH!"Kasuya pun menjerit histeris dan menangis keras karena ayahnya sudah lenyap dan tiada.

WOOOSHH!

Sebuah tembakan beam mengarah ke kasuya dan kasuya sudah merasakan kalau dia akan menyusul ayahnya lalu menutup matanya, dan tiba-tiba….

TIIINGG!

Sebuah ms menahan tembakan itu dengan shieldnya, kasuya pun membuka mata kalau dia masih hidup dan dia melihat sebuah gundam berwarna biru gelap yg mirip seperti malaikat yakni Freedom Gundam didepannya lalu kasuya pun pingsan dan padangannya menjadi gelap setelah melihat Freedom.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"apa tempat ini sudah dievaluasi ?"tanya tentara Zaft kepada bawahannya.

"belum, kebetulan kami sedang mengevaluasi tempat ini"kata tentara Zaft yg sedang bertugas.

"oh, begitu"

"Sersan!, aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki!"teriak seorang tentara Zaft menemukan Kasuya yang masih belum sadar.

"baguslah!, ayo kita bawa dia pos pengungsian"kata sersan itu menyuruh pasukannya untuk membawa kasuya ke pos tersebut.

1 Jam kemudian di sebuah pos pengungsian….

"EEEEEEMMMM..."

"oh, syukurlah kau sudah siuman Kasuya…."kata ibunya Kasuya.

"I-Ibu, ini dimana ?"kata Kasuya bertanya kepada ibunya.

"ini di tenda perawatan milik pasukan Zaft"

"o-oh begitu ya, ibu dimana Inai?"kata Kasuya mencemaskan adiknya.

"Inai, dia tidur disebelah mu kok lihat"kata ibunya Kasuya sambil menunjukkan kalau Inai sudah tidur disampingnya Kasuya.

Kasuya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat adiknya yg masih tidur di sampingnya,"Ibu…, a-ayah sudah…"sambung Kasuya pelan mengatakan kepada ibunya.

"iya…, ibu sudah tau kok"kata ibunya."dari dulu ayahmu memang selalu menolong orang, jadi dia akan rugi kalau tidak menolong seseorang."sambung ibunya lagi sedangkan Kasuya hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"kalau kau terus bersedih karena kematiannya, dia tidak akan senang"lanjut ibunya berkata.

"lalu, apa yg harus aku lakukan ibu"

"mungkin karena perang terus bergolak, dia ingin sekali ikut bertempur di medan perang"

"e-eh maksud ibu"kata Kasuya sambil tidak percaya.

"ya, jika perang dimulai lagi, dia ingin kau menjadi seorang prajurit untuk menghentikan perang berdarah ini"kata ibunya Kasuya."iya itulah impian ayahmu, apakah kau mau mewujudkan impian ayahmu itu"sambung ibunya.

"iya ibu, aku akan mewujudkan impian ayah"kata Kasuya bangkit dari kesedihannya.

"syukurlah…., kalau begitu kau tidur saja, hari sudah malam, ibu juga mau tidur"kata ibunya Kasuya lalu mencium kening Kasuya dengan kasih sayangnya.

"kalau begitu, selamat tidur ibu…."

"selamat tidur anakku…."

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah perang di Messiah, Lacus Clyne dipilih sebagai pimpinan baru Zaft menyatakan kalau perang valentine berdarah telah ada beberapa orang tidak setuju dengan pernyataan adalah sisa-sisa pasukan Blue Cosmos yg masih membenci para juga ingin melakukan balas dendam atas terbunuhnya Lord Djibril dan mereka tidak hidup berdamai bersama para kemudian C.E 75 mereka para Blue Cosmos membentuk organisasi untuk memulai perang valentine berdarah ketiga yaitu pasukan REOR alias Rebellion Earth of Revolution.

Yosh…selesai juga chapter kalo prologuenya kebanyakan drama, jadi mohon di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru ya tolong di review ya atau berikan sedikit saran soalnya saya author pemula please review!


	2. Heat on the Ground Part 1

Chapter 2

Yo Guys, saya unicorn 359 lagi. maap minna kalo update chapter 2 kelamaan sampe beberapa bulan karena saya sedang berusaha mencari ide untuk chapter 3 sekaligus chapter 4 juga, tetapi bagi yg sudah membaca chapter 1, terima kasih banyak, terutama saya berterima kasih kepada reviewers yg sudah review chapter 1, tapi saya masih ingin meminta anda untuk review lebih banyak lagi. Di chapter 2 ini ada komedinya dan juga ada petempurannya loh!, dan tolong berikan masukan pada fanfic ini maka saya terima, dan sekarang kita langsung aja ke chapter 2! check it out!(Readers:*tepuk tangan*).

Genre: Action, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, And Comedy

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise dan Bandai, kecuali oc dan jalan ceritanya itu milik Saya.

Warning: OC, Gila, Abal, AU, Jalan cerita tdk jelas, Bisa membuat anda frustasi, OCC, Ancur, Alur cerita yg membingungkan, Norak, Gaje, Ngak nyambung, Jayus, Tidak masuk akal.

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Flazer Soul

Chapter 2: Heat on the Ground Part 1

4 Tahun kemudian…

C.E 79, Colony Durandel

Hari sudah pagi, matahari telah bersinar dengan terangnya. Sebuah coloni netral bernama Colony Durandel yg ditinggali oleh penduduk Natural dan Coordinator sudah disambut oleh pagi hari, burung-burung pun berkicau sambil berterbangan sana-sini. Orang-orang sudah menjalankan aktifitas pagi mereka seperti ada yg sedang lari pagi, ada juga yg membaca koran atau menonton berita, ada yg sedang membersihkan rumah mereka, dan lain-lainnya.

Di salah satu perumahan yg tenang dan nyaman, terlihat sebuah rumah yg tidak terlalu luas dan rumah tersebut bertingkat satu, di rumah tersebut terdengar sebuah jam digital yg berbunyi sebanyak sepuluh kali (Banyak amat? Nggak di matiin tuh jam -_-').

TRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIIINGGGG

"mmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmm….."

"ONI-CHAN! BANGUN ONI-CHAN! SUDAH PAGIIII!"seorang anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun berteriak dan berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yg masih tidur.

"nnngggggmmmmm…. 5 menit lagi Inai"kata kakaknya yg berusia 16 tahun yg masih ngantuk (dasar pemalas, emangnya tadi tidur jam berapa sih? -_-").

"Udah siang Kasuya oni-chan! nanti telat datang sekolah loh!"ujar adiknya bernama Inai menbangunkan kakaknya bernama Kasuya.

"mmmmmm…?"lalu Kasuya melihat jam digitalnya.

"WUUUAAAAAAHHHH!...UDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH!"seru Kasuya setelah melihat jamnya.

"kan Inai udah bilang ama oni-chan, kalo main gamenya jangan ampe larut malam"kata Inai (Hah? 0_0 larut malam? saya aja mainnya ampe hampir subuh malah…*author dijitak abis-abisan ama para Readers*dan kata Readers"ngaco!").

"yah.., soalnya kan tinggal ngelawan last boss sih hehehehe"kata Kasuya dengan wajah innocent (wah wah ternyata, kasuya seorang gamers juga kayak aku ^_^ *author ditendang ama Kasuya*).

"oh ya udah...kalo gitu oni-chan cepat mandinya ya, biar ngga lambat dateng ke sekolah ^.^ "kata Inai sambil tersenyum.

"siip….oke deh!"

Setelah itu Kasuya pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, dan beberapa kemudian setelah mandi dan sudah berpakaian. Kasuya langsung sarapan bersama Inai dan ibunya, lalu ibunya Kasuya bertanya kepada Kasuya.

"Kasuya, memangnya PR kamu sudah kamu kerjakan...?"tanya ibunya Kasuya.

"sudah kok ibu"kata Kasuya

"tapi langsung main game kan"ujar Inai menjelaskannya lagi.

"ehehehehehe"Kasuya hanya ketawa jahil.

"Kasuya...Kasuya...kau itu, sifatmu memang sama seperti ayahmu nak"pikir ibunya Kasuya mengingat kalau sifatnya Kasuya memang seperti ayahnya. Lalu, tanpa sengaja air matanya keluar karena mengingat suaminya.

"i-ibu..., ibu kenapa?"tanya Inai melihat air mata ibunya keluar.

"apa ibu menangis...?"tanya lagi Kasuya khawatir melihat ibunya juga.

"ng-nggak apa-apa kok, mungkin mata ibu cuma kena debu saja kok"kata ibunya Kasuya dan Inai yg sebenarnya dia berbohong kepada dua anaknya.

"..."mereka berdua pun hanya diam saja.

Dan setelah sarapan, Kasuya bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"kaa-san, Kasuya berangkat sekolah dulu ya"kata Kasuya berpamitan kepada ibunya.

"iya, hati-hati di jalan ya kasuya"kata ibunya.

"dan jangan sampai telat lho oni-chan..."kata Inai bercanda.

"tenang aja, ngga bakalan telat kok"kata Kasuya.

Kasuya langsung lari sampai menginjak gigi empat? (emangnya motor?) agar tidak terlambat ke sekolahnya, setelah beberapa km dan menit kemudian kasuya terus lari (nggak capek-capek tuh orang -_-" lari-lari terus) dan tiba-tiba ditengah jalan kasuya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan dan mereka pun jatuh bersamaan.

BRUUUK

"aduh!, awww!"

"i-itai"

"e-eh, k-kamu nga apa-apakan, m-maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja melihat anda soalnya tadi saya sedang berlari, jadi maafkan saya..."seru Kasuya karena tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan meminta maaf.

"saya nga apa-apa kok... tapi sebenarnya ini salah saya karena kecerobohan saya tidak memperhatikan jalan karena saya sedang keasyikan membaca buku"kata seseorang meminta maaf lagi kepada Kasuya karena kesalahannya juga.

"n-nga apa-apa kok, b-biar saya bantu kamu ya"

Kasuya pun berdiri dari jatuhnya dan membantu orang yg tidak sengaja menabraknya itu berdiri, lalu Kasuya menyadari kalo orang yg ditabraknya adalah seorang perempuan berusia 16 tahun, berambut violet dan panjang rambut itu sampai bahunya, bermata magenta, dan wajah gadis itu cantik dan manis. Lalu Kasuya melihat wajah gadis itu dan dalam hatinya Kasuya berkata sambil blushing"ka-kawai..." (cieee...cieee...prikitiew...*Author ditinju ama Kasuya*).

"...kamu baik-baik saja kan?"tanya gadis itu penasaran melihat wajah Kasuya yg masih blushing.

"aku baik-baik saja kok...hahahahaha"kata Kasuya cuma bisa ketawa saja.

"oh..."kata gadis itu cuma berkata oh saja.

"oh iya, namaku Kasuya Yuto namamu?"kata Kasuya sambil memperkenalkan namanya dan menanyakan nama gadis itu tersebut.

"...aku Yumia Renna"kata gadis itu bernama Yumia.

"oh jadi namamu Yumia...yoroshiku Yumia"kata kasuya setelah perkenalkan dirinya.

"yo-yoroshiku..."kata Yumia juga setelah perkenalkan namanya juga.

"g-gomenasai Yuto-san, s-saya sedang buru-buru, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"kata Yumia bergegas meninggalkan Kasuya.

"kenapa dia ya, apa mungkin dia sedang mengejar bis..."ujar kasuya sambil mengaruk kepalanya "ah... sudahlah, lebih baik saya juga harus cepat-cepat sampe ke sekolah nih"kata Kasuya langsung ngebut lagi (buset dah... kok lari lagi? 0.0).

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di luar angkasa

REOR Space Battleship, Tristone

"Kapten, kami mendapatkan sebuah laporan kalau pasukan kita sudah menemukan pabrik MS milik pasukan Zaft yg berada di dalam Colony Durandel tetapi beberapa pasukan kita dihancurkan oleh pasukan MS keamanan Zaft"kata seorang prajurit pasukan REOR menjelaskan kepada kaptennya.

"oh begitukah, kalau begitu siapkan Pasukan MS kita menghadapi pasukan keamanan Zaft lalu suruh beberapa pasukan kita untuk menghancurkan pabrik MS itu tersebut"kata seorang kapten pasukan REOR untuk memerintahkan pasukannya untuk siap bertempur melawan pasukan Zaft.

"tetapi kapten, kami juga mendapat laporan kalau di pabrik itu juga ada terdapat beberapa MS yaitu Gundam yg ternyata tersimpan didalam pabrik itu kapten"kata prajurit REOR menjelaskan lagi kepada kaptennya kalau ternyata di pabrik itu juga ada beberapa MS Gundam yg tersimpan di pabrik MS itu tersebut.

"hmm…. Gundam ya, menarik sekali , baiklah kalau begitu panggil tim Black Crow dan suruh mereka untuk mencuri Gundam"

"siap kapten!"

"sepertinya petempuran ini akan segera dimulai"

Colony Durandel

Durandel High School

"haah...nyampe juga, tapi untungnya ternyata masih ada juga yg baru datang ya"gumam Kasuya melihat ada juga beberapa murid yg baru datang ke sekolah.

"HOOOIII! KASUYA!"

"oh... Asashi"

"wah...wah...pasti kamu bangun telat lagi ya cuma ngelawan last boss Kasuya, dasar kau ini memang seorang gamer"canda temannya Kasuya yang bernama Asashi Kiro itu.

"biarin, daripada loe nga di lanjut-lanjutin kan"balas Kasuya nggak mau kalah (bahasa mana tuh? dari mana dia belajar bahasa gituan 0_0).

"nekad amet sih, sanggup banget mainnya ampe larut malam..., gue sih baru hampir lawan bos semifinalnya loh hanya saja karena bosan ya udah belum dilanjutin deh"ujar Asashi berterus terang kepada Kasuya kalo dia juga seorang gamer (saya nggak tau game apa mereka mainkan, mungkin game rpg kah? saya mau jujur soalnya saya males nulisnya nantinya cuma ngepanjangin disclaimer doang jadi sorry readers).

"saya aja udah tamat..."

"HAH?"mereka berdua pun serempak dan setengah kaget begitu mendengar suara yg tidak asing lagi dari belakang mereka.

"selamat pagi..."salam seorang itu muncul dari belakang mereka berdua dan menyapa mereka.

Dua orang itu pun menoleh ke belakang lalu di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang berambut putih berantakan tapi tidak terlalu berantakan dan bermata biru adalah salah satu teman Kasuya yaitu Murasaki Yamamoto.

"oh selamat pagi juga, Murasaki..."balas Kasuya menyapa temannya yg bernama Murasaki.

"hah... kamu Murasaki, bikin kaget saja kau"gumam Asashi yg masih setengah kaget karena baru dikagetkan oleh si Murasaki (laah, memangnya kau jantungan? *Author digebukin ama Asashi*).

"hihihihihihi gomen...gomen... kan nggak tau kalo kalian berdua itu mudah dikagetin"kata Murasaki meminta maaf pada mereka berdua sambil ketawa geli.

"Grrr... awas kau, jika diulangi lagi maka ku hajar kau Murasaki!"kata Asashi marah kepada Murasaki karena sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati (dikira ngeliat hantu apa? -_-'). Sedangkan Kasuya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Asashi marah.

"sudahlah Asashi, kan Murasaki sudah minta maap jadi maafin saja dia..."kata Kasuya berusaha menenangkan temannya yg sudah mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

"ok gue maafin tapi awas loe kalo ngulangi lagi"cetus Asashi kepada Murasaki.

"tenang aja, gue gak bakal ngelakuin lagi"kata Murasaki.

"ayo Murasaki, Asashi kita masuk sekolah yuk, udah mau bel masuk nih"ujar Kasuya mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

DI kelas X-A alias kelasnya Kasuya (anggap aja sekolah sma)

Semua murid sudah berada dikelas, mereka hanya menunggu guru mereka masuk ke kelas mereka. Jadi mereka punya waktu seperti bercanda bersama teman, ada juga yang tertawa, dan diantara mereka ada yang sedang membaca buku. Tak berapa lama, seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi, Sensei"

"hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang murid baru"kata seorang guru.

"HEEHHH!"seluruh murid teriak secara bersamaan.

"harap tenang semuanya"

"menurutmu apa dia cowok?"tanya seorang murid perempuan kepada teman sebangkunya yg juga perempuan.

"kalau dia cowok, pasti dia ganteng sekali"kata seorang murid perempuan itu blushing dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"kalo dia cewek, gimana menurutmu?"seorang murid laki-laki bertanya kepada teman sebangkunya juga.

"wah... pastinya dia cantik banget dan dia pasti pinter orangnya"kata seorang murid laki-laki itu.

Guru itu pun hanya sweatdrop mendengar semua ocehan dari semua murid-muridnya.

"ok harap tenang semua anak-anak dan tidak ada yang boleh berisik"kata guru itu sambil menenangkan semua murid dan semua murid pun terdiam lalu guru itu berkata"baiklah, silakan masuk".

Dan masuklah seorang perempuan berambut violet dan bermata magenta ke kelas itu tersebut, lalu Kasuya pun mengingat perempuan itu adalah perempuan yg kasuya tidak sengaja menabraknya pada saat ditengah jalan tadi.

"p-perkenalkan nama saya Yumia Renna, saya baru pindah dari Orb, jadi mohon kerjasamanya minna"salam Yumia sopan kepada semua murid dikelas tersebut.

"mohon kerjasamanya juga!"seluruh murid itu membalas salamnya.

"baiklah, Renna-san silakan anda duduk di sebelah Yuto-kun"ujar guru itu menunjukkan sebuah bangku yg kosong yang berada di samping kiri mejanya Kasuya.

Yumia pun langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh guru itu dan dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan ponytail pendek dan bermata hijau terang yg ia ketahui kalau laki-laki itu adalah Kasuya Yuto, orang yg tidak sengaja menabraknya pada pagi itu. Dan tiba-tiba Yumia pun blushing pada saat ia melihat Kasuya lalu dalam hatinya berkata"t-tampan sekali dia..."dan dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi itu juga lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, Yumia langsung duduk ditempatnya . Yang anehnya juga Kasuya blushing melihat Yumia yg duduk disamping kirinya, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang Kasuya langsung bertanya kepada Yumia.

"kalo tidak salah, namamu pasti Yumia kan..."tanya Kasuya kepada Yumia yang duduk di sampingnya.

"iya, dan kau pasti Yuto-san..."jawab Yumia.

"panggil aku Kasuya saja, tapi aku ngga menyangka kalo kau sekolah disini..."gumam Kasuya.

"maaf, soalnya tadi aku sedang buru-buru Kasuya-san jadi apa kita harus mengulang perkenalan kita?"tanya Yumia.

"baiklah mungkin kita bisa mengulang perkenalan kita bersama teman-temanku pas jam istirahat bagaimana"kata Kasuya.

"baiklah Kasuya-san"

TBC...

Maafkan saya para readers. Terpaksa chapter 2nya saya bagi jadi 2 bagian. Part 1 ini adalah keadaan Kasuya yg sekarang setelah 4 tahun kemudian sedangkan part 2 adalah dimana Kasuya akan bertemu dengan Gundamnya dan penyerangan REOR di colony durandel dan juga mulainya konflik perang valentine berdarah ketiga. Jadi mungkin saya akan mempublish chapter 3 dan 4 bulan depan nantinya. Rencananya saya mau bikin fic crossover dengan campuran beberapa anime mungkin Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, dan Gundam UC dengan anime lainnya tapi nggak terlalu banyak tapi saya harap para readers mau memberikan ide tentang fic crossover yg saya akan bikin. Jadi chapter 2 part 2 akan segera hadir plus chapter 3 dan 4 juga, ja ne minna-san.


End file.
